


origin stories don't have endings

by fakenewsies (bigsleepsuperhighway)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Adventures In Crossposting, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Drabble, Fake Newsies, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, listen. powerful crime husbands jack n davey taking in tweaker thief race is like really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsleepsuperhighway/pseuds/fakenewsies
Summary: they see him again around two weeks later, same bar, same time.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/David Jacobs/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	origin stories don't have endings

**Author's Note:**

> FAKE NEWSIES AU (gta!verse)
> 
> heyyyyyy so this is like old as fuck!!!
> 
> someone on my newsies tumblr was like hey crosspost all ur shit!!!!! n i was like hey!!!!! maybe i will do that!!!!! thus here we are!!!!
> 
> i dont remember the exact time when i posted this n its kinda old n shitty n short, but i still rlly like it >:) i NEED 2 write more 4 this ship honestly its very good

one day, jack meets a boy.

he's shorter and thinner than jack, than davey, just on the cusp of twenty-two years old, and he's got a sharp smile and nervous hands and lies lining his teeth (pretty teeth). he calls himself racetrack,  _ racetrack higgins, _ blue eyes bright and heavy with promise. jack likes him a lot.

davey likes him too, eyes him up and down with a sort of hungry gaze jack is  _ very _ familiar with, and they take him home, both of them, sharing his (very good) company in the hot dark of their penthouse. it's excellent. they do it again in the morning, and it's somehow better the second time around, and after racetrack's gone, they find that on his way out, he'd stolen a thousand dollars, a vase, and a pair of davey's best cufflinks. jack laughs so hard he falls over.

_ he's got some sticky fingers, _ david says, a bit of admiration curling at the annoyed façade he's attempting to maintain, and jack's wiping at his eyes and wheezing,  _ how did he smuggle the fucking vase out, how did he do that, _ and davey is laughing now too, and that's that.

——

(it isn't.)

——

they see him again around two weeks later, same bar, same time.

he's got laughter in his eyes and some sharp wit in his mouth when he says,  _ you guys can have your vase back, i just wanted to see if i could do it. _ he doesn't seem at all concerned with the fact that stealing in this part of town can get you killed, and jack wants to take him home all over again.

davey's all business, though, and gives him an offer. the offer.  _ why don't we sit down for a while and we can talk about those fast hands of yours. _

_ 'course, _ jack agrees, hoping for a bit more than just a new hire.  _ then maybe we see what happens after. _

but race just smiles, and it's as wicked as it is pretty.  _ sorry, boys, 've got somewhere to be. _

_ let's do lunch, _ davey calls to him as he walks off.

without looking back, he says,  _ we'll see, _ and then:  _ your vase is in your car, by the way. _

they both stare at him until he's out of sight. somehow, even with his striking blonde hair, he's gone completely invisible, lost in between the people in the seedy bar.

jack smiles, and reaches for davey's hand across the table.

_ well, that was uneventful. _

_ eh, i'm not so sure. _

when they get out to the parking lot, the vase  _ is _ in the car, and race's number is slipped inside of it, and that's that.

——

(it isn't. but davey never does get his cufflinks back.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey leave me a comment if u liked it!!!! pls i thrive on it
> 
> come say hi to me on my [newsies tumblr !!!](https://fakenewsies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
